UNO (One-Shot)
by KawaiiBatman
Summary: Quick Jerza one-shot from the POV of their child Rose. I got the idea of the prompts from a post I saw on Tumblr!


_**Super short Jerza one-shot from the POV of one their kid! I hope you like it! This one-shot was written about 2 years ago so please forgive the errors!**_

* * *

My room was lit with the use of my little red lamp that sat on my equally small nightstand. My blinds were slightly open showing how dark its gotten without me realizing it. I sat on my plush carpet playing with my little brother Reiki. We were playing wizards with some of the action figures we've collected over the years.

"No, Reiki! You have to be one of the bad guys."

"But Roooossee! I want to be Daddy or Uncle Gajeel!" he whined pocking his bottom lip out

"You can't be them! You're the bad guy! I'm mommy, see!" I said holding up a plastic version of our mother.

Her red hair was long down her back and her armor was as shiny as it gets.

"You only say that cause you have her hair."

"You have daddy's hair." I smiled ruffling the blue mop that sat on his head.

"So does that mean, I can be daddy?"

"Ugh, fine! But we both have to choose a bad guy. OK?"

"YAYY!" he shouted bouncing on the carpet.

I giggled at his excitement as we choose our evil character to portray along side our parents.

We would usually be in bed by now, but since it's Friday, we begged our parents to let us stay up longer so we could play. They gave in after a while of us begging, and me and Reiki screamed with joy, running back to my room to continue playing.

I was making my voice go as deep as it could as I moved the bad guy in my hand, saying things bad guys would usually say to heroes, when I heard my mom yell.

"OH MY MAVIS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Reiki and I looked at each other with confused looks.

"Do you think mom is ok?" He asked.

"Yea. She probably found out that there's no more cake."

"WHAT? No more cake?" he pouted some more.

"sshhh! Don't let her here you! Then we'll both be in trouble!"

"But there's no more cake."

"Don't worry about it! It was probably nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders, tucking a strand of red hair behind my ear.

"Easy for you to say. I really want some cake now." he grumbled. I smiled at him as we continued our game.

It didn't take long for another shout to reach our ears.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! DO IT ONE MORE TIME, I DARE YOU!"

"What if they're fighting?"

"They're not fighting, Reiki."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do!" I said asserting my point.

I sounded confident about my response, but inside I was completely unsure if i was right or not. What if they are fighting? I mean, they fought before but never this loud. They always made sure that we didn't hear it or wasn't within ear shot of hearing it. And they always made up in the end, but this argument seems pretty intense. Even for them.

With the house now quiet again, with me and my little brother upstairs, and our parents downstairs, we started up our battle again. It was a big fight. Fairy Tail vs. every bad guy we had in our collection. We also included Aunt Meredy, Aunt Ultear and Uncle Lyon ad we even have some of Aunt Lucy's celestial spirits.

"Take that, you ugly evil guy who's name I've forgotten because you're evil!"

"Really." Reiki sighed shaking his head.

"What? I did forget!"

"That's Jose."

"Well, now I know, Thank-"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" my mom yelled again, causing us to jump.

We looked at each other with worry, afraid that maybe our parents really were arguing. As if, reading each other minds, we quickly stood up bolting downstairs to where our parents were located.

When we reached the living room, my mom was sitting down, her arms crossed over her chest, anger oozing from every inch of her body. But what confused us most, was that our dad was laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach as he laid on the floor.

"Whats the matter mom?"

"oh! I'm so sorry kids, I hope I didn't scare you."

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Reiki asked standing slightly behind me.

"If I fail to teach you kids anything valuable, I want you to remember this. Never, EVER! Play Uno with your father." She said glaring at our dad making him laugh even more.

Tears trickled down his face as his laughter boomed throughout the house. I was confused even more until I saw the pile of uno cards on the floor with nothing but draw +4′s on top of the pile.

I smile etched on my face as i looked at my mom, trying to hold in the laughter.

"How much was he going to make you draw?"

"28!"

"oh my mavis!" I giggled quickly covering my mouth. Oh! Dad, got her good!

"I'm getting some cake!" She growled, standing up, stalking past us to the kitchen.

I looked down at Reiki as a knowing smile spread across our face.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Nope!" I giggled, waiting for the announcement.

"WHO ATE ALL THE CAKE!"

"RUN REIKI! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" I giggled running back upstairs with my baby brother right behind me.


End file.
